Turkish Delight
by SyifaCute
Summary: "Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu, bahkan si biru norak itu!"/Complete!


Turkish Delight

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Turkish Delight

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka dengan kasar. Tampak sesosok laki-laki bersurai pink dengan tatapan dingin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Sedangkan yang sedang ditatap hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan bosan.

"Kau lagi Yuuma?" Suara manis dari gadis bersurai green turqoise menghentikan langkah Yuuma. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kagamine Yuuma, 17 tahun, sang berandalan bermasalah, sudah berapa kali kau kesini?" Tanya gadis itu. "Cih, kau kira ini kemauanku, Miku." Sahut Yuuma.

Miku menghela nafas. "Contoh adikmu yang kembar itu. Perilakunya manis, baik, pintar, dan penurut. Dan mereka juga tidak akan mendobrak pintu sepertimu." Komentar Miku.

"Jadi karena apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Miku lagi. "Luka-sensei menyuruhku kesini karena aku sudah menjahili Gumiya. Disuruh introspeksi. Sekedar membantumu." Jawab Yuuma. Terdengar nada tidak rela di dalamnya. Miku tertawa renyah. "Malang sekali nasibmu! Kau tidak tahu Gumiya itu anak kesayangan Luka-sensei? Berani sekali kau. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya seluruh hukumanmu diserahkan kepadaku." Ujar Miku.

Yuuma mendecih. "Lakukan saja, ketua OSIS! Aku tidak mau peduli lagi!" Miku tersenyum kecil.

"Nah sekarang, tolong bersihkan ruangan ini, ya. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Harus bersih!" Perintah Miku. Yuuma kembali mendecih.

.

.

.

Sudah bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi kalau Yuuma sering berada di ruangan OSIS. Hal ini disebabkan karena perilaku Yuuma yang sungguh menyebalkan. Yuuma sudah mencatat rekor sebagai berandalan paling nakal di Vocaloid Gakuen. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kenakalan yang telah dilakukan oleh Yuuma. Yang jelas, dapat merugikan sekolah dan murid.

Mungkin seharusnya Yuuma dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi karena keluarga Yuuma merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, Yuuma tidak jadi dikeluarkan. Apalagi, Yuuma sebenarnya pintar. Sayangnya, dia tidak memanfaatkan kepintarannya. Bolos, menjahili para murid, itulah keseharian Yuuma. Bahkan Yuuma pernah terlibat perkelahian antar sekolah.

Beda lagi dengan Miku. Hatsune Miku, si gadis kebanggaan sekolah. Prestasi yang tidak terhitung, ketua OSIS, dan memiliki banyak fans. Sejauh ini, tidak ada catatan perlakuan buruk yang diterima oleh Miku. Jadi wajar jika dia menjadi gadis kebanggaan sekolah.

Berkat kenakalannya, setiap hari Yuuma selalu masuk ke ruang OSIS. Jelas, setiap hari dia selalu bertemu Miku. Mereka sudah menjadi teman. Yah, teman dalam artian berbeda. Bahkan banyak yang mengira mereka sudah berpacaran. Tapi apa mungkin seorang 'bad boy' bersatu dengan 'smart girl'? Persentase-nya hanya 3%.

Yuuma sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Membersihkan ruangan OSIS. Yuuma meregangkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka ruangan OSIS akan menjadi sebersih ini. Kau hebat, Yuuma! Mungkin kau berbakat menjadi tukang bersih-bersih." Ejek Miku. Yuuma menatap Miku tajam. "Dasar gadis yang merepotkan!" Seru Yuuma. Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan marah. Aku cuma bercanda." Yuuma membuang muka. Miku membuka laci mejanya, dan mengambil sekotak makanan ringan. Turkish delight. Makanan ringan khas Turki. Yuuma mengernyit bingung. "Dari mana kau dapat itu?" Tanya Yuuma penasaran. "Tanteku. Dia baru pulang jalan-jalan dari Turki. Kau mau?" Tawar Miku.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Sergahnya. Kruyuuk! Suara perut Yuuma berhasil membuat Miku tertawa. "Jangan menjadi tsundere. Nih!" Miku memberikan sepotong turkish delight kepada Yuuma. Yuuma menerimanya dengan gelagapan.

Yuuma memakan turkish delight tersebut. Manis, gumam Yuuma dalam hati. "Nee, Yuuma.." Yuuma menoleh. "Kau manis juga menjadi seorang 'bad boy'." Lanjut Miku.

Seketika wajah Yuuma memerah.

.

.

.

"Yuuma-senpai! Aku suka senpai! Jadilah pacarku!" Seru gadis bersurai cokelat pendek. Yuuma menyeringai. "Heh... Kau mau jadi pacarku? Maaf saja! BUTUH 100 TAHUN GADIS JELEK SEPERTIMU MENJADI PACARKU!" Bentak Yuuma.

Gadis itu kaget dan mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Langsung saja, gadis itu berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Yuuma. Yuuma menghela nafas. Ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya Yuuma menolak seorang perempuan. Cara menolaknya pun cukup kasar. Dan, yah, cara tersebut mampu membuat mereka ketakutan dan menangis. Seperti itulah Yuuma, tampan tapi kasar.

"Jahat sekali kau Yuuma! Dia menangis, tuh." Ujar Miku yang tiba-tiba datang. Yuuma mendelik. "Berisik!" Bentaknya. Miku tersenyum. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak manis." Komentar Miku.

Yuuma tidak membalas perkataan Miku. Sebaliknya Yuuma hanya diam. Miku menghela nafas. "Ikut aku!" Perintah Miku. Miku langsung menarik tangan Yuuma menuju ke ruang OSIS. Yuuma menatap Miku bingung.

Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Miku mengambil sekotak turkish delight. Diambilnya sedikit. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Miku memasukkan turkish delight itu dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Yuuma. Yuuma melotot. "Kau gila?! Aku hampir mati tersedak!" Seru Yuuma. Miku terdiam. "Kau ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu, ya? Jahat sekali! Setidaknya jadilah semanis turkish delight." Nasihat Miku. Yuuma membuang muka. "Buat apa aku mendengar nasihatmu? Buang-buang waktu saja!" Miku menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Terserah. Aku cuma mengingatkan." Ucap Miku. Dimakan ya turkish delight itu dengan pelan. Yuuma melirik Miku.

"Kau suka sekali dengan turkish delight?" Miku tersenyum. "Soalnya, rasanya lembut, manis, dan lezat. Unik sekali. Kau tidak suka?" Miku balas balik bertanya. Yuuma tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada niat.

Grek!

Tampak di ambang pintu seorang laki-laki bersurai biru datang tergesa-gesa. "Ano, Miku-san.." Miku menatap kaget ke arah laki-laki itu. "Ara, Kaito-kun! Ada apa?" Tanya Miku. Kaito, sang wakil ketua OSIS, tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Berdua saja.".

Yuuma menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tidak suka. Miku mengangguk pelan. "Hm, baiklah. Yuuma, bisa kau keluar sebentar?" Pinta Miku. Yuuma mendecih. "Terserah! Jelas saja aku mau keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini!" Yuuma membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku berdua di ruangan OSIS.

Aneh, kenapa aku menjadi tidak karuan begini?, batin Yuuma.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sudah banyak murid yang pulang ke rumah. Tapi tidak bagi Hatsune Miku. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan tugas OSIS-nya. Miku menghela nafas berat. Risiko menjadi pemimpin.

Terdengar pintu ruangan OSIS yang terbuka dengan kasar. Tanpa dilihat pun Miku tahu siapa pelakunya. Kagamine Yuuma.

"Ada apa Yuuma? Sudah sore. Seharusnya kau sudah pulang." Ujar Miku. Yuuma tidak menghiraukan perkataan Miku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kaito tadi?" Tanya Yuuma. Miku menutup buku tulisnya.

"Hanya masalah OSIS. Dan bercanda biasa. Kenapa?" Yuuma berjalan mendekati Miku. "Dia menyukaimu." Ucap Yuuma. Miku mengerjap. "Lalu kenapa? Tidak masalah, bukan?" Yuuma menggigit bibirnya. "Tentu saja masalah!" Seru Yuuma sambil menggebrak meja.

Miku mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Yuuma yang marah karena Kaito. Seingat Miku, Kaito tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Yuuma. Tapi sekarang? Aneh sekali.

Yuuma membuka laci meja Miku dengan kasar. Diambilnya sepotong turkish delight, lalu dikunyahnya. Miku kaget. "Hei Yuuma! Apa-apaan...".

Cup.

Yuuma mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut. Manik mata Miku membulat. Ciuman Yuuma, rasanya sangatlah manis. Pipi Miku bersemu merah. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan itu direbut oleh Yuuma.

Yuuma melepaskan tautan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Miku. Senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah Yuuma. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu, bahkan si biru norak itu! Ingat itu!" Seru Yuuma. Wajah Miku memerah. Tidak percaya bahwa Yuuma akan menciumnya.

Apakah hubungan mereka nanti jadinya akan semanis turkish delight?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Ini fict untuk mengisi waktu luang. Menurut Syifa, Miku sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan siapa saja.

Mind to Review?

ONEGAISHIMASU !


End file.
